Hello and Intro! (oh, that rhymes!)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hello Introductions Hello and Intro! (oh, that rhymes!) 21 Comments CarwashCat CarwashCat @carwashcat 2 years ago Hello! I'm CarwashCat (if you don't get it, you've never watched a show that I liked as a kid, and it's awesome.)! New to Disqus, joined today, hope I don't get anything wrong. I've been following The Glass Scientists for bout a month now, found it after surfing the net and I really like it. Then I discovered the roleplaying forum! Been in a few roleplaying forums before, but not for one's for stuff I liked (when I mean roleplaying forums I mean just making up stories and binning them when I think they're bad), and I thought "Yeah, why not?" And here I am. Anyway, nuff about me, onto my character! Full Name: Sydney Karen Shaw Gender: Female. Age: 28, born 8th March. Occupation: Painter/paint supplier/pigmentation chemistry Rogue science: Pigmentation chemistry Appearance: Long flowing brown hair, reaching to her stomach. Dull green eyes. Freckly below her eyes. Quite thin build, not really used to carrying heavy things. Her hands are often stained with faded paint. Her clothes are quite tatty and paint ridden (what a surprise), with her palette hung by her belt. The belt itself is a cartridge belt, which she uses to store her paint brushes. Generally speaking in clothes, she wears a black waistcoat on a scruffy pinstripe sleeves-rolled-up shirt and dark trousers. She wears quite large glasses and is nearly blind without them. Backstory: Born in a small village near Portsmouth, Sydney Shaw always wanted to paint after going to an exhibition in London; but was forbidden by her middle-class parents, as they didn't consider it a "woman's profession", despite the many female artists in the world. Finishing a formal education with a strict governess, Sydney's passion for painting never stopped; so, after her father and mother died from illness and she inherited the family fortune Sydney moved to London to take up painting. However she was quickly dismissed from many art schools for her "putrid" artwork. As tenacious as she was, Sydney spent days and nights painting and selling her canvases for petty prices with little profit. Getting inspiration after visiting a science fair, Sydney managed to concoct a new type of paint: one that if applied with an electrical charge, could light up. Although it wasn't successful, it soon drew the eyes of Dr. Henry Jekyll, who sent her an invitation to stay at the Society of Arcane Sciences. Likes: Painting anything, tea and reading books. Dislikes: Interruptions whilst painting, coffee and dirty canvases. Pictures or drawings of them: Unfortunately I'm not much of an artist, one of my many faults, and it would look like a poor attempt. If anyone wants to have a go, be my guest. Relationship status: Single. Think that's about it! If I've missed anything with the description, please let me know! Starting RP: Sydney minced up the steps of the grand building, following the directions the letter had given her, and had guessed that from the same crest on the letter and building, this was the place she was looking for. Putting down a collection of her paintings to show her host, Sydney knocked on the door gently and waited for an answer. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago Hey CatwashCat, just a friendly reminder that it may not be a good idea to put up your private email up online. Though I'm sure all of us here wouldn't do anything to harm you, it's better to be safe then sorry you know? 2 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Ah, fair enough. Thanks for letting me know! 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago The door is eventually opened by a brisk young woman about Sydney's own age, in an extremely well-worn blue dress with vivid green stains on the cuff. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Can I help you?" ((Oh, and a tip: if ever you want a good look at who you're talking to, go to http://the-roleplaying-scie... where we've collected reference pages of all our characters. Most of them havve at least one pictture there of some sort.)) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Oh, wow! Never knew there was a wiki for this! Thanks for telling me.)) "Oh, hello!" Sydney replied, a smile on her face. "I'm here by invitation from Dr. Henry Jekyll. He's asked me to stay here for a while for some exhibition of his? Is this the Society for Arcane Sciences?" •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Yup! That's really what all those questions are for.)) The other girl smiled. "Indeed it is. Er. Have you got a letter of invitation?" She looked apologetic, "I'm sure the managers know you're coming, but I don't see any of them about." •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Oh, I guess I must have come a little early." Sydney guessed. "My name's Sydney Shaw, by the way. I do have an invitation, right here." Reaching into her satchel, Sydney took out a folded letter and handed it to the other girl. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago "Isabella Walker. Pleased to meet you." She unfolded the letter and nodded as she noted the familiar large, fancy signature. "That seems all right. Sorry, we've had to start being a little more... careful about who comes in, lately." ((If there's anything else you want to be in the letter, besides that she's Sydney Shaw and is invited, say so.)) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Oh, really?" Sydney asked. Doubt pigmentation chemistry is dangerous. "Why's that?" ((Apart from Jekyll noting her rogue science, nothing else.)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Lewis could put her straight on that point!)) Isabella hoped she wasn't frightening the newcomer off, but - "There was a nasty incident a few months ago. I wasn't here for most of it, but apparently a criminal gang made several attempts to steal some of the members' inventions for their own illegal purposes. They won't," she added with satisfaction, "be bothering anyone again in a hurry." Her eyes gleamed as she finished reading the letter. "Oh, another chemist, that's great! Pigmentation chemistry. Fun. I know a little about that, though of course it's not my speciality like it is yours. Step this way." She led the way into the main hall. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited Gosh. I hope nobody was hurt. Sydney shook it off, picked up her canvases and stepped inside. "It's only a hobby really. I'm into painting more." She gestured to the paintings under her arm. "Just some tasters. The ones that... didn't sell." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago "Awk," Isabella agreed in vague sympathy. "Some you win, some you lose. Want to show me? Or will you wait till you see Dr Jekyll?" They emerged into the main hall. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((gimme picture like I jsut asked you, Disqus.)) see more •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Sydney, knew, straight from the off, that she would need to paint this scene. The bulbs like stars, the giant skeletal creature, the skylights, the balloons, the electricity receivers, the cases full of extraordinary creatures and artifacts. It was astounding. "I'm happy to show you, if Dr. Jekyll isn't here." Sydney agreed, winking. Putting down her satchel and leaning the paintings on it, she picked the first one, a roof-top view landscape of London. Although some one would have it a beautiful landscape of British design, Sydney had gone for the more choking and bleak aspects. Innumerable shades of grey, the thousands of chimneys shot innumerable towers of smoke into the sky, blotting out the sun and sending the city from day into night. Showing it to Isabella, Sydney hung her head. "It was the first time I saw London from above the streets. Pollution. Corruption. Infection. I was thinking of calling it simply 'London'." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago "Like that poem. 'I wander through each chartered street, near where the chartered Thames does flow.'" Isabella nodded earnestly. "I know just what you mean. My family are from the north, and every time I go home for a whille I wonder how I stood the smell here. There's got to be a better way of doing things than this. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Indeed." Sydney replied gravely. She stored it at the back of the collection. "But anyway, I try to find things that are positive to paint. But like I said, it's a hobby. My true ambition is in pigments and paint chemistry. I've come up with a formula to make paint glow in the dark, to a certain degree." From her satchel, Sydney yanked out a large jar, containing what appeared to be an opaque blue paint. Taking a thick coat from a stand, she covered jar with it, and gestured for Isabella to look underneath. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago I'm sure she said the first time that it was the painting that was only a hobby. Is she just embarrassed, or what? Mind you, Isabella could understand only too well the peculiar impulse to deny being any good at anything. Instead of mentioning any of which, she said, "Really? Let's see! I did some experiments with luminous compounds myself a while ago, it, er, didn't go very well." She bent to look under the coat. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Underneath, the jar, instead of being dull blue and opaque, was brightly lit. The space underneath the coat was lit in a bright blue sheen. Sydney joined her underneath. "Well, this batch works." she commented, smiling. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago "Lovely! Do any of those paintings you've got with you use that? Like to see what it actually looks like on the canvas. What's it made of? Trade secret? ... Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. I can show you around if you like, since nobody's here? I don't know where everyone is today," she mused. "It'll be those Arctic ladies. They've got everybody at sixes and sevens. At least, they claim they're from the Arctic. They claim their names are Shocky and Aqua Miser, which doesn't seem likely." •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "The Arctic? They're from the Arctic? Wow..." Sydney said. She took away the coat, reverting the paint back to dull blue, and hung it back where she found it. Guess I've got a lot to get use to here. "You can show me around. Answering your earlier questions, I don't use it for the paintings. Most people don't really appreciate it, partly because it only works when the lights are out. As for what it's made of, I don't want to tell my secrets, if that's no trouble." She picked up her canvases and satchel and gestured to the hall. "Shall we?" •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago "Right you are!" She made her way, with some difficulty, between a huddle of glass cases at the side of the hall (have these displays been breeding in the last few days, or something?) and up the side stairs to the first of the galleries. "Most of the members' rooms are around here." They passed a long line of doors with name plates. "I haven't got one myself, I'm only a day girl. I couldn't say where you're supposed to be, I'm afraid, it's not normally my job. But Miz or somebody will find you somewhere somehow; she always does." ((Well, if you've read the comic you know what's here. Of course, the funnest thing to show Sydney is the actual people, our actual people, I mean! If any of you others see this and want your character to put in an appearance, you're welcome. Difficult to sync up with exactly where I finish a posting but no matter, just fit yourself in at whatever point in their progress works best if you need to and I'll bodge accordingly. If not, of course, fine, I know you're mostly in rather a lot of things at the moment!)) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Sydney followed eagerly, often stopping behind to catch a glimpse of what the hell was in the large containers. She would have a field day if she had a few blank canvases and several tins of paint. Reaching the rooms, Sydney looked about, trying to find a nameplate bearing her own similar to the others she passed. "Well, thanks for bringing me here!" Sydney thanked, beaming. "I'm sure I can find my own room; the letter said something about it, I think." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy